


Oh Christmas Tree

by MyStubbornMind



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Asylum
Genre: Christmas, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyStubbornMind/pseuds/MyStubbornMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lana finds a surprise on the Briarcliff Christmas Tree</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Not related to Saving Sister Mary Eunice

“What the fuck?” Lana whispered, reaching up she ripped the broach from the tree, her broach, the gold “L” that she had worn on her blazer the day she first stepped foot inside of Briarcliff. Lana had heard about Sister Mary Eunice’s christmas tree, she was still recovering from being attacked by Thredson, thank god Kit was there to save her. After the two tied up and gagged Thredson, leaving him in that empty room, Lana headed to the day room, where inmates were lazily dancing to christmas music coming from the record player.  
“Ah, Miss Winters.” Sister Mary Eunice walked into the day room with a smug look on her face.  
“What the hell is this?” Lana questioned angrily walking towards her, brows furrowed.  
“Oh, why did you take it off?” The Sister frowned looking at the large fir tree, “That was my favorite.”  
“Oh shut up.” Lana yelled as she approached the blonde, this caught the attention of a few of the male nurses.  
“I’ve go this.” Mary Eunice nodded towards them, then walked right past Lana and out the door.  
Lana followed, growing angrier, how could she just walk away like that? She trailed behind the young nun down several corridors.  
“Miss Winters.” Sister Mary Eunice halted, spinning around to face Lana. “I need you to hand that over.”  
“No. It’s mine and it doesn't belong on your shitty tree, and I need to know whether or not you’ve done anything about Doctor Thredson.” Lana was standing only a foot away from the nun.  
“Lana, the pin.” Mary Eunice reached for it, but Lana moved away and held it behind her back.  
“No. I just want some fucking answers, then maybe I’ll give you the god damn broach.”  
“This isn’t open for negotiation, I need that pin.” Mary walked slowly towards the brunette, backing her into the cold brick wall.  
“No.”  
“I’m really not in the mood to play any games right now, Miss Winters.” Mary smirked.  
“I wasn’t looking for games, I just want answers.” Lana quickly reached out to grab the nuns habit, but Mary was quicker, she grabbed Lana’s wrist and twisted her around pinning her front against the wall. “What the fuck?”  
“Miss Winter, you have quite the dirty mouth,” Mary tsked reaching down to grab the broach, Lana quickly jabbed at the Sister with the sharp needle, piercing her in the hand.  
“Let me go.” Lana cried trying to break free of the tight hold.  
“I don’t think so.” Mary Eunice brought her hand up to her mouth licking the drop of blood. “I think it’s time we got to know each other better, Miss Lana Banana.” Mary whispered into Lana’s ear, her body leaned against the other, using her knee she spread the patient's legs and pressed into her core.  
“Wha-” Lana was cut off by a moan, “Sister.”  
“Don’t fight it Lana,” Mary husked, placing hot wet kisses down Lana’s neck. “I know you think about me all the time, undressing me and having your way with me.”  
“I don't know-oh.” The brunette moaned again, Mary was grinding her knee into Lana’s hot center.  
With her free hand Mary reached around the reporter and lifted up the front of her hospital gown, she raked her nails down her chest before reaching the womans center.  
“You’re so wet.” At this Mary allowed Lana to turn around, her hand still touching the woman, Lana reached up, dropping the broach and brought their lips together in a heated kiss.  
“Fuck you.” Lana whispered smirking as she pulled away biting at Mary’s lower lip.


End file.
